


Twilight Nightmares that are etched into your mind

by Rheemix



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheemix/pseuds/Rheemix
Summary: Warning: I a writing this as a Mental health project!Rosemary was emitted for a mild heart attack.She was left to restSoon to be dragged into a nightmareThat will never end.





	1. Monitor and Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a mental health project that i have been working on. I am posting it so those interested can read. Yes it is from an OC's perspective. But that was how i was able to right and channel a good stand point of creativity. So if you arent interested that is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a mental health project that i have been working on. I am posting it so those interested can read. Yes it is from an OC's perspective. But that was how i was able to write and channel a good stand point of creativity. So if you arent interested that is fine.

Flashing lights  
Blaring sirens  
Frantic mutters and barking orders  
The usual setting of a hospital. Rosemary was all too familiar with this setting. Blinding white lights piercing through the blurred vision induced by the pain her own body would cause her. The rapid breathes inhaled by the girl who fought for her frail life. The oxygen fresh and crisp to the taste. Disinfectant lingering in the air, filling the nostrils along with the strong lemon scent of cleaning chemicals. 

Doctors barked orders as nurses attempted to keep Rosemary stabilised and calm. Eventually. It all went silent. Darkness filling her surroundings. Laying quietly in the hospital bed. She was stable.. stable enough for her time in her world to end.  
Large black tendrils surrounded the girl as she came too. Paralysing her in place. She became engulfed in a black fog, thick like a sludge. It cut off the oxygen and her breathing became drastic, choking on the fog, her body screaming for air as she scratched at her neck and chest till it bled, desperate for clean air. 

Silence. 

What seemed to her like hours passing she woke up, still in the hospital. At least from what she believed. When she leaned back, instead of a soft fluffy pillow, cold hardness greeted her, almost winding her instantly. A large wooden crate was keeping her upright. “Why is there a crate in a hospital.?” The girl opened it, a small med kit inside. Staring at the medical kit her disassociation ended, fire like pain shooting through her nerves. She used the kit instantly, bandaging her neck to the best she physically could. Her vision slowly clearing up to crystal. Dark unkept halls, all a hazy blue colour. The hospital she entered was white, not blue.  
Curiosity caused a wander, resulting in a full lap of the hospital. Leaving the weak girl wounded and confused. No staff anyway, broken signs, dirty beds and even nature growing in various parts of this abandoned hospital. However she continued to walk, till a voice filled her ears. 

“Complete the generator” it was dark, whispy. Like multiple voices talking to her at once. It caused her head to spin. Eventually coming too, a generator sat, humming away. The small girl knelt down, staring as she attempted to figure out how to start the generator. The voice returned. Coaching her and finally she completed it. A loud ringing of a bell to signal it was complete. 

Boom boom boom 

Heart beating filled her ears. 

“Run, he’s coming for you”

Rosemary was confused and scared. But followed the voice. Soon loud music and laughter filled her ears as a tall man chased her down with an electrified bat. His eyes forced open along with his smile.  
“The Doctor has found you” 

He slowed down but sent lighting towards her. Upon contact it shocked her entire body, causing her brain to spasm and engulfed her in a scream of pain. Laughter from the twisted man behind her to follow.  
Down the halls and into rooms, the girl’s heart could not take it anymore. She would die if she kept running. But was dead if she stopped. The thinking distracted Rosemary. Soon a sudden rush of pain and a hush of a warm liquid hit her back. The doctor has smacked her with his spiked weapon. Resulting in her screaming louder, crying as she clutched her bleeding side. 

Her running slows down but her lungs left like lava ran through them. The pain from her raspy breathing and large stab wound taking its toll.  
“Throw down the pallet”  
She found herself inside a pallet. Soon throwing it and smacking the large man. It caused a child like whimper to escape him. But he was stunned. As he went to destroy the pallet, light blinded the man, a fog horn signalling every generator was complete. A woman wearing a beanie and tank top has blinded the man. 

“David pick her up and run to the exit!”  
A thick Swedish accent escaped the girl’s lips. Before Rosemary could comprehend what was happening, the big burly man known as David lifted her onto his back, running towards the exit gate where the other survivor was waiting. Rosemary had been dissociating once again. Only reconnecting to reality when they left, the man holding her shouting in a loud English accent. “Oi! Missy you are bleeding quite a lot”

“What was all of that back there..”


	2. Whispers

Black fog crawling away as what seems like a campsite comes into view. The intoxicating smell of charcoal and the crackling of a roaring fire greets rosemary’s ears. The small woman is still clinging to the back of the larger man carrying her. The voice in her head mumbling to her. 

“Welcome to the campfire” 

“Claudette! C’mere lass we got a downed one!” Body vibrating as the man known as David shouts out, causing Rose’s ears to ring again. Then as her vision cleared a smaller woman with curly dark hair and glasses appeared. Her face was dirty with dust and soot from the fire, however this didn’t bother her. She hurried over once Rosemary was placed down gently against a log, her treasured purple sweater stained in a deep red from her blood.  
“Who were you against..” Claudette spoke finally before kneeling down, able to get a good glimpse of the pale girl’s wounds. “The Doctor, he did a number on the Newbie!” The Swedish voice ran through the air. Nea had appeared from behind the log, seeming to have gone to collect something on her way in. Whatever she was after it didn’t seem important anyway. Rose had to focus on controlling her pain. A sparking still residing in her head, taunting her movement. “Relax.. it’s never easy when against the doctor” The dark girl smiled to rose, gentle with her movement but still very skilled. Cleaning, applying pressure. The cheap smell of easily obtained medicine.. and herbal remedy. This smell she rather enjoyed, bringing up memories of her father creating medicine in the garden, using it to cure her grazed knees. It was a sweet memory. Something she treasured dearly. 

Finally it was time. “What happened in there... that’s not my hospital..”. The soothing yet sorrowful sound of the girl’s voice got David and Nea curious. Crouching down beside her to hear more of it. “That was a trial.. you weren’t in a proper hospital” Nea corrected. “No.. I was.. I was emitted for a mild heart attack..” 

“Wait excuse me.. you had a heart attack” 

“Yes I did..” 

“And your still alive..”

“Yes..? Is that a surprise..” 

Silence fell. Only noise is the snickering and cracking of the fire in front of them. Eventually the three of them gathered together, coming to a conclusion. The entity has brought them a new player. “You aren’t in your world anymore..” Claudette finally said to her. Rosemary’s eyes shot open wide. Where was she if she wasn’t at the hospital anymore. How does she get home. And what is going on here. Claudette decided to let her rest, Rosemary not complaining in the slightest as she passed out almost instantly. Nea stood guard, it would be easier if she woke up to one of the three of them.  
Pant pant pant.   
Everything is dark, like when you fall asleep as child. Waking up at midnight. Pitch black. Rosemary was running. Leaves and twigs crunching under her weight. 

Pant pant pant.   
All that was heard was her heart beating in her chest. Spider like tendrils chasing after her in the darkness. Fog so thick you can choke on it forming. 

“You cannot escape the entity.. I will come for you..” 

Screaming, panting, gasping, shaking.   
Rosemary was dripping with sweat as she woke up. Shaking violently as she panicked. Luckily she felt two cold hands grab her shoulders. “Relax! You are fine.. just a nightmare right?” It was Nea. Rose focused on her eyes. They looked pained, but also experienced. This calmed her. Nea enjoyed looking at her eyes also. Warm like the setting sun. Breathing slowing down. Rosemary was calm and focusing again. “Good.. it’s time to see the others” the Swedish girl helped up the smaller Japanese girl, taking her to the others at the campfire.

Large logs were set around camp style. Each one looking older than the next, but still sturdy enough for resting on. Rosemary’s eyes scanned the surrounding area. Woods, getting darker the deeper in it goes. Fire being the only light source, but extremely bright to suffice. Around it we’re many different men and woman, of all ages and sizes. Some smaller, some big boned. Some even tall and lanky like a twig. But she didn’t judge. She would have to adjust to this new crowd of terrorised faces. Some looking like they have lost hope. Some still looking strong. “Alright, This is the newbie David and I came across. Ace would have met her to, but he was sacrificed to give David and I a chance.. thanks by the way” A older gentleman, in his 50’s flashes a witty gun and clicks his tongue, giving Nea finger guns. “We stood no chance unless we had a sacrifice” Italian accent lacing the sentence from the man’s lips. Damaged sun glasses and a tattered old gamblers cap resting on his head. This was Ace. Somehow seeing him gave Rosemary relief. “Just like my grandfather..” her voice was soft, almost too quiet to hear. This gains everyone attention. Especially ace. One by one they all began to inspect her. Introducing themselves to her. Finally it was her own turn.  
“My name is Rosemary Siciliano” the girl finally introduced herself. Although her name confuses more than explains anything about her. “An Italian Surname on an Asian” Feng spoke up, being the only other Asian around of course. “My mother was Italian. When she passed I took her surname and continued to study to be a teacher in Italy” she explained. This lead to some regrettable faces, some showing sorrow. Feng regretting she asked. “Please she went peacefully. I have happy memories..” Rosemary forced a smile. But in their current circumstance that was not the most delightful thing. “Mind if we ask questions?” A terrified man asked, peeking up. He was biting his nails, like a child suffering from anxiety would do. “Sure, it helps you guys know more about me and trust me” she responded.  
“So you are Asian right. Where in Asia?” Feng asked. 

“Japan” She responded. 

“How old are you?”

“Twenty years old”

“Why is your hair pink?”

“Support, my mother died from Brest cancer. I demonstrate my support with my hair being pink” 

“How did you get here..”

Everything fell silent. Her skin was pale as it could get but she felt sick to her stomach. No one said anything. Awaiting an answer. 

“I was submitted into the emergency room after having a mild heart attack..once I was stable I was returned to the ICU. I decided to take a nap.. woke up in that other place..” rosemary’s voice was cracking, attempting to not choke on her tears.  
The man knows as Jake stood up, looking over. “There is one thing you need to know about this world..” 

“Death is not an escape”


	3. Make Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering her first trial  
How will she fair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are the chapters so far? If you are enjoying the story do message down below.

Rosemary has been studying, discussing with the other survivors, mainly Nea and Jake. They taught her about how this sick game of hide and seek is played. But everyone took turns spending time with her to teach her skills and perks for her first proper trial. Which was about to begin. “Here Rosey, Take this and burn it on the fire” slurring of her as the Swedish woman handed the smaller girl a piece of cloth. It was white like a handkerchief with a dark grey trim. “What is this?”

“A offering. A shroud Of union right Nea?” Jake appeared from behind as he stood to stretch, sensing his next trial to begin. Nea nodded, tossing one in herself. “That will allow you to spawn with one of us in the trial, you are best to stick close so you can really learn what to do” her clarification was justified, as well as why she suggested it. Rosemary has never truely been in a trial yet. And it’s been roughly two days since she arrived. Everyone assumed the entity was going easy on her to start. 

“Facing the pig” 

Those whispers of thousands of voices spoke in her ears again. However only she heard. “Nea What is the-!” Before the girl could finish her question she was engulfed in smoke. Nea, Jake and Tapp also disappearing from the campsite. Moments passed, it felt like minutes before the fog cleared. Looking around her frantically, she felt paralysed. She couldn’t move her legs, only her head. But soon, she regained feeling of her body. “The Game: Gideon Meat Plant”. “Kiddo.. stay close” she had spawned beside Tapp, the detective. He told her many stories, more vividly, how he arrived. His stomach sank seeing the trials layout. “Mr Tapp.. who is the Pig?” His suspicion was confirmed. “She’s a small killer, like yourself. Although she is human.. to an extent. She adorns a pig’s head for a mask... and crouches around so you cannot hear her” his voice was low, just enough to whisper. “We are in her lair to put it simply” 

Footsteps echoed through the hallow halls, hearing running above them, Tapp grabbed her pale hand, pulling her around the corner to hide. “Stay down.. she’s upstairs chasing someone” 

Boom, Boom, Boom

Her heart beat picked up, the killer’s “terror radius” they called it. She felt sick to her gut, knees getting weak as she listened to a scream of pain. Someone was hurt, the scream being male. “Jake..!” Large hand clasping over her mouth to silence her. He shook his head and continued to move with her. Arriving at a gen being hidden in a hallway. They backs out in the open. No generator on this arena safe to complete. Fog horn sounding as the generator burst to life, another man screaming filling the air. Jake was downed on the floor, his aura visible to them all. “Let’s move to the next-! Hey! Get back!” 

Rose had left Tapp, desperate to go find Jake and rescue him. Watching from a hidden corner. Rosemary caught full glimpse of the pig. Red trench coat, blue jeans, black shoes and a hidden blade under her sleeve. All she would have to do is swing to punch and slash open your back completely. The woman crouched over Jake, entrapping his head with one of her masters jigsaw traps. Designed as a reverse bear trap, a timer hanging on the back. Eventually he was picked up, thrown over her shoulder with a great heave. The killer was surprising strong for her size and stature. Jake however was unlucky, a meat hook being placed conveniently beside him, resulting in him being hooked almost instantly. His voice loud and pained as he was thrown on. Left to hang like a piece of meat. 

Quiet like a mouse rose waited. Waiting before running over. “Rose no don’t..!” It was too late. With a great struggle she pulled her friend off. A loud pounding ringing in her ears. “Make your choice.. you are exposed” Jake bit his lip and took her hand, running to keep her hidden. “She’s running a perk! Those abilities we described. She can down you with one attack now..!” He wasn’t angry, but worried. The arena and killer were hard enough for a first timer. But now she was going to be sent to the floor almost instantly if she was hit. This sick game created a lot of stress, regret, depression and abandonment. All emotions providing food to the entity to survive. 

A large piercing sound filled both their ears. Like in a slasher film when the killer suddenly appears. Blade up high as the girl attempted to slash rose down to the ground. Girlish squeaking erupting instead as Jake smacked her face with a pallet, stunning her. Swift movement burst got them both to safely as they crouched. “Let me heal you..” rose begged, but Jake was silent. Making no noise or grunts of pain. “I can handle it.. besides it’s pointless unless I get this off..” he gestured to the large trap on his head. “In Two minutes my head will burst like a watermelon if I don’t remove this..” Jake left rose in a locker, Rosemary controlling her breathing as he dashed off, going to find one of the others to aid her. The air dead, silence for minutes until rose heard foot steps. She was ready to peek out, thinking either Nea or Tapp were waiting. Metal doors swung open, a blade slashing her hair. A rotting pig face meeting hers. Rosemary screamed instantly, being grabbing by the waist and thrown over her shoulder. 

“Wiggle”

She listened to the voices, wiggling and struggling to leave the killer’s grasp. Noticing it make her walking a bit harder, she tries her hardest to get free, but she was too tired to continue wiggling, only to be meet by the crunching noise of cold metal penetrating her shoulder bone. Blood curdling screams of pain escaped her lips, feeling extremely weak. Limply hanging there, her brain getting foggy, she was beginning to dissociate again. Her mind completely blanking out as pain filled her veins like a burning injection. Snapping her back to reality was the pinging sound of generators going off. Fog horn signalling the exit gates were powered gave rose the determination. On perfect timing Tapp arrived, pulling her off the hook. “Nea has a door opened.. hurry let’s go kiddo” he said and leads her to the exit. Her mind was gone again, simply running like a dog on a lead. Soon the blood dripped over her hands, bringing her to reality. Groans of pain escaped her, looking up seeing that trap on Tapp’s head. “Your trapped..” 

He pushed her to the gate. “Get out. I still have time” the detective ordered, disappearing back into the map. Rosemary was bleeding out from where we was hooked, wanting to help again. The killer had other ideas, appearing and running full speed to rose. Causing the girl to run, the blade barely missing as she was sucked out of the trial, returning to the campsite. 

“You’ve completed your first trial..”


	4. Enduring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After completing her first trial she learns about her endurance.

Limping towards the glowing warmth of the fire, a wave of relief swept over rose, taking in a full breathe of air. No more sharp pain, cracked bones, really any sign of a wound. Leaving the girl confused she slowly approached the others, Jake and Nea getting bandaged up by Claudette and Dwight. Tapp still hasn’t returned, Rose began to panic. “Hey.. Relax he will show..” a quiet, exhausted voice spoke up. She turned her head to the quiet man, Quentin. He was always really quiet, his face saying otherwise. Sleep wasn’t exactly a friend of his by his appearance. He pat the log beside him, gesturing for her to join him. She complied and sat down. “Why are all my-“ 

“It’s the entity’s way do rewarding us for surviving the trial.. plus it’s a fair trade..” he muttered cutting her off. “If you were injured, it would have to wait to feed again. Despite there being a lot of us. When you have four injured.. it makes things a little difficult”. This calmed her somehow, reassuring her that if she escaped she would be healed. However, that didn’t stop her heart condition. A loud groan and a clutch to her chest forced her to lean over herself, vision blurring. “M-may I rest against you..” she whimpered. Alarmed by her sudden reaction Quentin nodded, reaching over to grab one of his many med kits, grabbing a needle and injecting her with it. “You said you had a serious heart condition.. this will help” her eyes grew heavy as her head rested against the man’s arm, sinking slightly into his oversized clothes. Mind going blank, no dreams, nothing. Just darkness as she rested. 

Tapp has returned, injured severely. But he managed. “Claudette please help me” he said in a mutter. And away she went. The survivors personal nurse. She was skilled and hated seeing them all injured. So she liked her little duty she took on. “Died to the trap..?” Bill’s voice was rough and aged. But he meant well. The detective nodded, rubbing the old slash scarring on his neck. “That bitch enjoys making me suffer..” he groaned and sat down. “But the young one.. she’s got some endurance.. she will grow more as time goes on” he refers to rose, still resting on Quentin. “She’s very altruistic like Claudette..” he mutters so only a few hear him. Nea and Jake nod in agreement. “She cares.. which will be her downfall..” The survivors went silent, knowing all too well that spirit will soon be devoured by the entity, like it had happened to them. All they hopes of getting out, returning home, seeing their families again. It was all taken away by the entity and it’s sick game. 

Another hour passed and her eyes began to flutter open. Yawns slipping past her resist of the action as she sat up, a few bones cracking as she stretched out. Quentin was still beside her, sleeping, well attempting too. “You were out for quite a while, feeling better?” He asked and smiled a bit at her. It wasn’t much of a smile but it reassured her. “I do feel better.. guess those trials really wear you out huh?" she chuckled lightly, hoping to lighten the mood. Luckily Quentin noticed and nodded, smiling at her. "You'll build up more endurance as you continue" he explained to her. It was nice to see someone believe in her endurance. She didn't get a lot of support to get better, often being looked down on. "Having heart issues does make things difficult.." This was her life, normal everyday tasks being a struggle. Knocking her out of her thoughts was Feng. 

"Here, you haven't eaten yet since you arrived" the food given to her was a simple camp stew which is easy to make, mainly vegetables like potatoes and carrots, maybe even some meat inside. "Thank you Feng Min" Rosemary's response was sincere, kind as the food began to really warm her up. This was her new life, new reality that she must live through. Little knowledge about the realm, the killers wanting to murder and sacrifice them over and over, doing their own way of surviving. She plans to hold strong, her next trial is not too far off.


End file.
